Grim Reaper: Apprentices
by Shayafeathers
Summary: With great power unbeknownst to him, Darrin is forced into a world he had never imagined. Having been forced to move from one home, to another by his father, he comes to a place called Amity Park, the hometown of his missing mother, and the hometown of his two arrogant grandparents. For the first time in his life, nothing is normal, especially with new a new threat arising.
1. Prologue

_Hey, so… obviously this is my first fanfic ever xD oh boy xD I don't really know what to say… Other than I actually have had this story in mind for a few years now, and I decided to redo it and share! Okay, so this is just a prologue… and I really don't mention names in this… I'll actually have another author's note at the bottom… so enjoy!_

_I don't own DP but I do own two of the characters in prologue!_

A hooded figure peered into a sphere that was a few inches higher than where the figure stood. Both the sphere and the cloaked figure were in dark, empty room, those two being the only occupants. The cloak the figure wore covered their face… almost. The shadows reached a little below the nose line, so a mouth could be seen. It was the only indication that the figure was male. His skin color was ghostly white, what others would call as a dead man's skin color. The cloak wrapped fully around his body, only held by a small medallion. The symbol didn't have an exact shape, the only closest thing it could be related to was an F. The cloak just barely brushed the ground. It was ripped and ragged. The cloak was black, almost looking as raven's feathers would in the sun. The cloak was rugged, and obviously had been used in battle. There were sleeve reaching down to his waist.

The figure himself wasn't impressively tall, maybe a few inches taller than five feet. His shoulders were broad, for his height, maybe not impressively broad, but broad enough. His body shape was human, but a faint glow wrapped around the figure. He was not human.

The only detail that could be told was that his lips were in a thin line, and from what could be seen, his jaw was in a tight clench. Small slits of radioactive green appeared in the shadow. They grew in size, to reveal them to be eyes.

He reached up with his arm, the sleeve slipping down to reveal a hand gloved in black material. His palm rested against the sphere. A light flickered inside of it. He removed his hand from the sphere as the light grew inside. A slightly distorted image of a town appeared inside the light, until it grew and filled the entire space of the sphere. The image slowly moved closer to the city until it showed a backyard with a very young child and marginally young woman.

The woman was slender and very pale complexion. Her raven-black hair reached to her shoulders. Some of it was pulled into a ponytail, the rest of her hair to be left to rest on its own. Her face was angular, but not pointed. Her eyes were round, the irises a light color of lavender. Her lipstick was a darker shade of purple, but not by much. Her clothing consisted most of black and some purple. She wore a black tank-top. Underneath it was a dark purple, sleeveless shirt, which did not go past her tank-top straps. She wore dark jean shorts, which were ripped at the ends. Her feet adorned black ugg boots.

The child was the woman's son; his face gave off that indication. He was not much older than four. His hair was as black as a panther's coat. It was bushy, but not by much. The hair barely brushed into his eyes. For a young boy, he was not very round. No. He was scrawny for other children his age. His round eyes were baby blue, and full of life. His face was not as angular as his mother's, but was near the same shape as hers. His hands and feet were a little large for his build. It showed signs of him growing into, if not tall, then possibly an athletic man.

His clothing wasn't impressive. He had on knee length, light brown shorts. His shirt was white, but by a glance, it could have been cream color. He was wearing no shoes, having insisting on running in the backyard barefoot.

The boy jogged up to his mother, who picked him up gently. She smiled and cooed to him. He giggled, quickly scrambling out of her hold, and pulling her to his sandbox.

She helped him build many small sandcastles, destroy a few, and even create a lump in the sand that looked as if it could have resembled a dog… not that it did, in anyway at all.

They played together for a long time. The sun was well above them now, indicating it was around noon.

A side gate to the yard opened, revealing a man at least a little shorter than six feet. His hair was thing, neatly brushed back and blond. His face was round, almost pudgy compared to the woman's face. His eyes were almond shaped and light brown. He wore an all-black business suit, maybe a few specks of white here and there, but not much.

The woman stood as the man strode over to her. On their ring-fingers, were obviously identical rings. The two were husband and wife, and the boy was their son, but the child did not resemble the man in any sense, including his personality.

The man said a few words to her, and she replied. The boy beamed up at his father, and then trotted up to him. He grabbed his hand, pointing at the sand box. The father pulled his hand away, and shook off imaginary dirt. He said a few things, which caused the boy to deflate slightly.

The figure watched the scene unfold, baring his teeth. His lips thinned even more, if that was possible, until the hooded being's lips curled over his teeth. His canine teeth were sharp, but not enough to resemble a vampire, instead, more like a dull canine tooth of a wolf; even so, they were still humanlike. His eyes narrowed into thin slits. He did not like this man. The figure had every right to. The husband was kind to his wife, yes, but he was never kind to the boy. The man was a tycoon maniac, meaning, he cared for money, not 'destined to be failures', as he called the boy multiple times before.

If it hadn't been obvious before, it would be in the coming time. Because the boy was nothing like his father, he would not be an heir. No. He was just another mouth to feed for the husband. The woman had been the only thing keeping the poor child safe. That was, until she disappeared many years later. But her story is a story for another time… if you're lucky enough to hear it.

See, the figure wasn't watching the present. Well, he could have been, or maybe he could've been watching the future, if he was allowed to do so, or maybe he was even watching the past. He was only able to see the past and present clearly; the future was hidden from him, until he… he preferred not to speak about it. He had the ability to see pieces into the future, but nothing ever was really straight forward. He could see metaphors of what was to happen, but they were like riddles, but not the little playground riddles. No, they were real riddles.

The figure was an outsider, even to the others who had… 'taken' him in. He had left the place he had once called home that had rejected him many years ago. At least, that's how he saw it. He could've rejected himself, or maybe others had indeed banished him, either way, he would not speak of it.

He sighed solemnly, allowing the image to disappear. He could not breathe air, but he liked to believe he could. He would never be allowed to be caught by anyone, it was a sign of weakness, but when he was alone, he allowed himself to practice mortal habits. It was a way to relax, without fully letting go of the senses.

"Take care of yourself, boy," his voice was husky, a sign of how little he used it. It was not too deep, maybe how a seventeen year old boy would sound. "You may need all the luck you can get," and with that, he turned away from the sphere. He walked toward the door leading out of the room. Within seconds, he disappeared from sight.

_Please tell me it was at least somewhat decent… I have not written in that style ever, and I think this is the first time I've written something where there is hardly any dialogue… there's only like, two sentences in dialogue… I will tell you I have never gone half a paragraph like that! I just write with dialogue or action…. and I felt like this prologue should just be… I don't know… anyway! Yes, I have an idea of where this is headed! But let's get down to business… As for the DP episodes… As much as I loved those, I'm sorry, but I think I'm changing that completely… This first story is… just about a current time, not really about any past… there will be conflicts and maybe a little referencing, but I do have a plan! So… my advice… don't watch any DP episodes to understand this… Most likely every episode is gonna be way different, or never used… Yes! I do have characters from the show! But I do have a few of my own characters I'll be bringing in as well… Oh! And for the rest of the story, I haven't decided yet… I don't know if it will be first person or third person… If I use first, I'll be writing in only one POV, and it won't be as nicely written as this prologue, but if I do third person, I might be able to do different POVs, and write as I did in this… I guess it could be considered a poll if you want to have a say… I'd prefer to do first person, because I don't REALLY want to give all that much away, and if I wrote in third person, it'd be tough to do. I don't know what else to add… I don't know when I'll have the next chapter… For now it's Adios! _

_-Shayafeathers_


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, I realize its just a little shorter... Um... Yea xD_

I watched as the cab slowed down to where my father and I were standing. We were headed to the city of Amity Park, the birthplace of my missing mother. My mom had disappeared almost seven years ago, when I was seven years old… Yea I know, too much of a coincidence. Oh well, I could really care less. As I was saying, she had disappeared when I was seven years old. Yea. I guess that makes me fourteen. Ever since then, my father hadn't been the same.

My name's Darrin by the way, Darrin Brown… but I prefer to be called Reaper, it's the only thing I can get away with without getting into too much trouble. I took my Dad's last name. It's ironic really, that I took his last name instead of my Mom's. We were nothing alike, in looks and personality. He had blond hair, I had black hair, he had brown eyes, I had blue eyes, he hated anything abnormal, and I loved anything that had to do with adventure. It was a wonder we could even agree about going to Amity Park.

See, my grandparents still lived there, and my dad just LOVED them. They weren't his parents, they were my mom's, but my grandparents always favored Derrick, my dad's name. I wanted to go because my mom always told me stories about people she knew from her childhood.

If I were to tell her stories, it'd take too long. Names will do for now. There was Jasmine, her two best friends, who she never said their names, and one other person, but I forgot his name completely. I wanted to meet those people very badly.

The honest truth to the whole trip… Dad wasn't going to stay. He had told me he was just planning to visit for a few hours, then leave for a business trip. As for me, I was to stay with my rich, snobby, grandparents. Great. Just great. They hated my guts for some unknown reason. I never met them in person, but I had talked to them on the phone plenty of times. They constantly badgered me to be more like my father.

You know, I really had tried. After my mom had disappeared, my life had gone downhill. Without her there to protect me, Dad had become harsher. The only way to escape his wrath was to be just like him. It lasted for a month or so, but I had gotten tired of the whole charade, and ran away. I was like, nine or something. I think that was my worst mistake ever. Apparently Dad had gone to an adult party, and got just a little tipsy… He had punched and slapped me a few times. My new alternative had been to just obey every little order he gave me, and never ask for anything. So far, it's worked wonders.

My dad and I have never gotten along… It's been like that since the day I started to talk. Sometimes I like to believe he's not really my dad… Just a guy I happened to get stuck with.

"Darrin!" My dad barked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I blinked a few times.

"Wha-?" I looked over at the cab, noticing he was already in the cab. I grabbed my suitcase and put it in with Dad's suitcase. I got into the back of the cab.

"It's gonna be a two hour drive. You guys sure you wanna pay that much?" The cab driver asked.

"I can afford it. Just go already," Dad snapped. Shows how little respect he has for others, doesn't it?

I looked out the window after the driver pulled out onto the main road and drove off to Amity.

"So, boy, what school do you go to?" The driver asked.

I remained silent, knowing all too well I was never supposed to speak. "He doesn't go to school. He's home schooled," My dad answered.

"Oh… So, why'd'ya gotta home school?" Alright, two things to comment on. First, this guy obviously had not been educated well. Second, I remained silent once again.

"He's not able to handle being in public for more than an hour or two," My dad, once again, answered. It's not the truth… He came up with that story just so he had an excuse to keep me hidden. I just rolled with it.

"Let the boy speak for 'imself, why don't ya?" The driver muttered. "So, you gotta name?"

I looked up at Dad. He glanced at me, rolling his eyes. That's the closest answer to a yes for him. "M-my names Darrin, but most people just call me Reaper," I answered, quietly.

Dad glared at me from the corner of his eye. Uh oh, that was never a good sign.

"Well, Reaper, it'll still be 'nother two hours before we reach Amity. Why don't ya rest for a while?" The driver suggested. I nodded and leaned against the cab door so that my head was against the window.

_Oh, by the way, the last chapter was a prologue. And here's another thing... I realize it's not as well written as the prologue... it wasn't supposed to be. I figured since it's in Reaper's POV, and he's only what, fouteen? I don't know any fourteen year old who can tell their story in a very detailed way AND remember their past, just sayin'. Anyway, yea... I'm sorry if it seems extremely cheesy... but I'd appreciate if you guys review :)_

_-Shayafeathers_


	3. Chapter 2

_Honestly… I didn't plan on updating anymore today, but I'm not doing anything, I'm really bored, and I can't get past the level I'm stuck on for Assassins Creed… So I decided to just go ahead and write up another chapter… Yea, when I got onto FF and saw I got two reviews I was super psyched xD hey thanks for reviewing, smallvillephantom14:D Huh, I guess I forgot to put Sam's name in there… Oh well, it wasn't a big secret, really… I can't really answer any questions… They would pretty much give half of the story away… Sorry! :( Yea, my grammar hasn't been as good lately, you know… summer and all xD Okay… I'm just gonna end up rambling, so on with the story!_

_I don't own DP, but I do own Darrin and Derrick!_

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

The cab parked on the side of the street, allowing Dad and I to grab our suitcases and exit the car. The driver had tried to make small talk with me (mainly my dad), but after Dad made a rude comment, the cab driver had fallen silent. I actually appreciated it. As nice as the cab driver was, he was kind of annoying to listen to… not that my dad wasn't either. My dad paid the guy while I just looked around.

I guess Amity could be called a vacation spot, for anyone who didn't mind being near the middle of nowhere. One of the first things I noticed, though, was that, even though there were rich people living here (my grandparents being one of them); they weren't secluded to just one part of the city. Everyone seemed to be treated equally (and again, except for my grandparents).

I returned my attention back to the cab, only to notice it was already gone. Dad grabbed his suitcase; I sighed and did the same. I followed him down the street. "Where do Grandma and Grandpa live?" I asked as I caught up to him.

As usual, he remained silent. A few people we passed would stare at me for a few seconds, which, in return, I would raise my eyebrow. After realizing I had caught them in the act, they would quickly look away and hurry off. Odd. The only other time that had happened was when Dad and I were at a hotel a few years back, and there were two people dressed in black. Except… they didn't just stare. They had been talking, and as I had neared them, they quickly fell silent, and had _glared _at me. Not to say that was the weirdest thing to happen to me, but it sure was scary.

I was so lost in my thoughts; I barely had a second to react as Dad abruptly stopped. I gasped, jumping back slightly.

"We're here," He announced, glaring at me. I looked up. The house, I have to say, wasn't too impressive. It was just a little nicer than the other ones nearby. Dad walked up the steps and quickly rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" A sing-song voice shouted from inside. I internally cringed. That's definitely Grandma… The door opened, revealing a… my grandma… I don't think I had ever seen a grandma look that young before… or maybe that was just all the make-up she was wearing… Her hair was golden blonde (1), fluffed up slightly, and short. Those are the only words I can use to describe how… fake her hair looks. Her eyes were light green (2), definitely not my mom's eyes.

Her dress, ignoring the fact that she's wearing a dress in the first place, was ridiculously pink. Not a single drop of any other color. It was extremely tight all the way down to her waist and the rest was round. Talk about contrasting differences. I looked up slightly, and gaped. Were her earrings _actually _diamonds?

"Derrick!" Grandma practically shouted and (… could what she just did be considered walking?) rushed up to him. Dad smiled and took her hands in his.

"It's good to see you, Pamela," Dad said to her.

I internally gagged. Not because of the way they were treating each, but because of the way she was about to look at me (scowl more or less). After they were done with their little reunion, Grandma turned to me.

"Darrin, what are you doing just standing there? Aren't you going to give me a hug?" Wait, what? Did this woman lose her mind, or something? I had only talked to her twice in my life, and both times being on the phone, and on speaker too! I didn't even know who she was, and she expected me to hug her like I had known her my entire life? I glanced at Dad, who gave me a look that was daring me to not hug her. I sighed deeply. Pamela walked over to me and pulled me into an incredibly suffocating hug. Mood-swingy much?

"Come on you two, come inside!" Grandma ushered us in. Okay, I take back what I said about the house. It was freakin' made of gold! Okay, not literally, but it might have as well been. Everywhere I looked it was either some type of stone I had never seen before or silver (I didn't say it wasn't silver!).

"Derrick, how long do you plan to visit for?" Grandma asked. I rolled my eyes, staying a good distance from both my grandma and my dad.

"Oh, for maybe an hour or two. I wish I could stay longer, but I have that business meeting in Hawaii." Okay, excluding the fact that he was pretty much dumping me at my grandparents', he never mentioned he was going to Hawaii. I guess that was why I was staying in Amity.

"Oh, that's too bad." Grandma abruptly turned to face me. "Darrin, you can take your things up to your room. There's a maid waiting for you on the second floor. She'll help you unpack your belongings," She said. I sighed quietly. I turned and walked up the stairs. Like she promised, there was a maid waiting for me.

"Good afternoon, Sir, if you wish, I would love to carry your belongings to your new room," She said with a forced smile. That's new.

"Uh… No thanks, I can handle this." I said, returning her smile. She nodded and led me down the hall. I wouldn't say she was young, but she wasn't old, either. She had a bonnet, which had her hair tucked away. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown… almost like how coffee looked.

"Mrs. Manson had advised me to keep you busy while she speaks with your father. Do you wish me to retrieve you anything to keep you occupied?" I looked at her as if she had grown two heads. Never in my life had someone been that nice when they obviously wanted nothing more than to throw a tantrum.

"It's fine. I have a book I can read." I said to her with a smile. She nodded and led me into a small room. Okay, small for the house I guess. After making sure I was settled in, she closed the door, leaving me all by myself in the room.

The room wasn't too impressive. The walls were painted a light shade of blue, while the carpet was stark white. There was a queen sized bed in the corner, a door, obviously leading into a bathroom, and a bookshelf. Nothing to fancy, I guess.

I grabbed my book, _The Hobbit_, and sat down on my bed. I began to read where I had left off.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

_(1): I assume its golden blonde, I could be wrong though…_

_(2): I remember her eyes being green. I'm sorry if I got that wrong, but I haven't seen the show in a while, so yea…_

_Okay, while writing this I totally just remembered what my great aunt said to my mom xD_

_My mom: "Where does the spoon go?"_

_My great aunt: "It does not go, it belongs!" bahaha xD talk about grammar freak xD _

_I think that's it for today. I'd LOVE to write more, but if I do my brain will start to hurt… My eyes already do. Yea, so that is indeed Sam's parents… Nothing else to comment on… So please review! :D_

_-Shayafeathers_


	4. Chapter 3

_Sooo… Would've updated sooner (I didn't think I'd update this much at all xD) but I got Assassin's Creed and currently I'm stuck -_- so I've been doing that all day. I'm sorry if this wasn't such a good chapter. So far I'm bored with this chapter, but I don't want to instantly rush into all the action… Oh... yea... and about the Hobbit thing... I just inda figured, since it seemed up Sam's ally, and Darrin is somewhat like her, so it just made sense to me... _

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

After reading a few chapters in _The Hobbit_, my room door opened. Grandma stepped in and smiled at me, well, sort of smiled. "Darrin, your father just left." I closed my book, looking at her.

"What did he say?" I asked, quietly.

"Oh, he just said that he expects you to behave while you stay with us." Grandma walked over to the window, instantly opening the curtain. "You shouldn't leave your curtains closed. It was so gloomy in here," She said, looking at me. I just nodded. Why argue with her? Mom had told me there was no use in fighting Grandma.

"Where's Grandpa?" I asked.

"Oh, he's at a business dinner. He should be back in a few hours from now." She clasped her hands together. "Speaking of dinner, I would appreciate it if you could join me. We can finally get to know each other! How great is that?" Was she just over kind, or was she just being nice?

"I'm not hungry, but thank you." Grandma's smile instantly turned into a scowl.

"You will come down to dinner. I will send a maid to help you dress. Another thing, you will not be dressing on those… clothes. While you're here you will be wearing what is already in your closet." With that, she walked out of my room.

Almost as soon as she exited, the maid who had helped me yesterday walked in. "Hello, Sir." She walked to my closet (I didn't know that was there before). I returned my attention to my book. I sure wasn't having dinner with my grandma.

"Sir?" I glanced up, noticing she was holding a folded grey, button-up shirt and folded up suit pants.

"Um… Actually… Could you tell her I'm not coming down for dinner? I never really eat dinner," I said, leaning against the footboard.

"She won't be very pleased to hear this." The maid shook her head slightly.

"I guess I'm going out, then-"

"No! No, y-you should stay inside. Read your book. Just don't go outside." She fidgeted slightly after her outburst, causing me to raise my eyebrow.

"I'm just walking. I've been outside by myself before; I think I can handle walking a few blocks," I muttered, standing up.

"Yes, but Mrs. Manson has given me strict orders to keep you inside."

"Why?" I asked, setting my book down on the bed.

"I-I don't know. She just ordered me to keep you from going outside. You'll get us both into trouble if you do go." The maid crossed the room to my bed, setting the clothes down. "She expects you to be down in ten minutes." Almost instantly, she hurried out of my room.

I sighed quietly. The last thing I wanted to do was to please her, but as my guardian, Grandma had control over what I did and didn't do. So with that, I quickly changed into the clothes the maid had set out for me. The pants and shirt weren't too bad. They were a little dull and tight for my liking.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs, where Grandma waited for me.

"Hello, Darrin." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Why can't I go outside?" I sure wasn't going to go along with the act she was trying to put up.

"Oh, don't be silly. Why would you want to go outside when you can be with me?" She asked, turning toward a large pair of double doors.

"It's not even four o'clock yet. I promise I'll be safe, and I'll stay where there are people."

"Darrin-"

"You can't keep me locked up in this house forever, you know. I have to go outside sometime." I clenched my fists, glaring at her. I probably shouldn't have done that, but I was tired of being treated like I couldn't handle myself. My mom had taught me how to defend myself, and I was pretty decent at it, too.

"You are just like your mother. I just don't know where she got it from, though." Grandma sighed, looking at me. "Alright, you want to go? Be my guest. But be back by eight, and no later." She said and pushed the doors open, instantly walking inside the room.

I smiled in victory. I turned to the front doors, and walked outside. I knew exactly what I'd be doing now that I could.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

_I'm sorry if there were any errors of it wasn't good… I really didn't want to write this chapter, and I really wanted to go riding, but I forced myself to do it… I hope the next chapter will be more exciting… I don't know if I'll be updating as soon as I have been… I want to, but I am ADHD, so it is hard for me to focus that easily… Please review!_

_-Shayafeathers _


	5. Chapter 4

_Sooo… once again I am posting another chapter in one day. I am being very honest when I say I have no life xD _

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Maybe I should've listened to Grandma when she had said I shouldn't go outside. First off, though, I had been walking near my grandparents' house when I realized I didn't even know where to go, so I resulted into just finding a place to eat at. That was harder than I realized. I was used to Dad always having his smart phone to give us directions to a restaurant.

So, as I was walking back toward the Manson Mansion (I came up with that while I was walking, it rhymed and it sounded funny), I noticed something down in one of the allies. My mom had always told me if I ever saw something strange, just walk away and get somewhere safe, but my curiosity got the better of me, and so I stopped and turned toward the dark alley.

"Hello?" I called out. I saw a speck of something move.

"_Reaper_." I shuddered at the voice. It was a low hiss that barely reached above a whisper.

"Who are you?" I asked, taking a few steps into the ally.

"_Come closer._" The voice quieted even more into a softer tone. I debated whether or not to listen or to just walk away, but who else knew my nickname? I walked slowly until I was a good half way down the alley. The shadow grew in size until it was at least the height of my shoulder. I took an involuntary step back.

"W-what are you?" The shadow surrounding the-the thing slowly disappeared(1), leaving a, I shuddered, skeleton. There was only one way to describe what it looked like. It was made of bones. The skeleton bared its teeth, and then it lunged at me. I barely suppressed a scream. I stumbled backwards, causing me to lose my footing. The skeleton landed on top of me, pushing me until I was lying flat on my back.

"Gah! Get off me!" I kicked and punched as hard as I could, but it was no use. The Skeleton didn't even seem to be affected by what I was doing.

"Hello?" I frantically looked around for the voice, not even registering the fact that the weight on top of me disappeared. I pushed myself up to my feet. I didn't just sprint; I _flew_ (not literally) out of the alley. I stopped, noticing a girl was just ahead of me. "Um, are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost or somethin'."

She was a little taller than I was. Her light-orange hair was shoulder length, and her… _eyes_… they were an amazing shade of turquoise.

"Uh, hello? Are you okay?" I blinked a few times, and nodded slowly.

"Y-yea… But, there was this skeleton that attacked me-" I gasped and turned around quickly to see if it was still following us, but I didn't see anything.

I turned slowly to face her once again. "You need some serious help, dude. Oh, by the way, my name's Juniper." She held out her hand, which I took.

"I'm Darrin, but my nickname's Reaper," I said, smiling slightly.

"Reaper… I like it! It looks like it suits you, too, with you being friends with skeletons and all. But… can I just call you RD? Get it? R, D?" When I just stared at her blankly, she sighed in exasperation. "Like Arty. You know, the kid from the movie _Shrek 2_?" I raised an eyebrow at her, but I nodded.

"Hey, thanks for walking by when you did… But I really need to get home-"

"Alright, but you have to come to my house tomorrow. My mom would be happy to meet you. Meet me here tomorrow around ten A.M." And before I could even blink, she was jogging back up the street.

"See you tomorrow, then!" I shouted after her. I think I fell in love. I sighed quietly as I stared after her. I turned and headed back toward the Manson Mansion.

Juniper… I never thought of someone being named that… but for some reason, it just fit her.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even register walking inside the mansion, walking up to my room, or lying down on my bed. If this was what love-struck felt like, then I was definitely in for it double-time.

"Darrin?" I looked up, slightly startled, to see Grandma standing in my doorway. "When did you get home?" She asked.

"Uh… a few minutes ago?" I wasn't really sure, but she didn't have to know that.

"Oh. Well, your grandpa is home. Come down and greet it." That was a definite order. I nodded and followed her downstairs. Grandpa was talking to a maid, giving her orders, no doubt. He was for sure tall. His hair was neatly brushed back and blond, which was definitely greying. I could see where my mom and I got out looks from. His face was angular, and his eyes were a crystal color of blue.

"Jeremy, Darrin's here." Grandpa looked up. I thought he'd scowl or something, but he just looked at me indifferently.

"Good evening, Darrin." That was all he said before walking out of the main room and through on of the many doors.

I looked down at the floor. Did my whole family really hate me that much? What had I done to ever done to them? Even my own _dad_ treated me like dirt. Mom had been the only one who ever loved me… or was that all just an act?

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000

_(1): bahaha it's definitely the wrong word. Stupid autocorrect xD soo... now that I look like an idiot, I am gonna go find the write spelling of the word I am looking for! For now, I'm gonna use a lame word since I don't know how to spell it apparently xD Thanks NerdyWriterGirl, for the word... but I just have this feeling it's not the word I'm looking for... But thank you anyway! :D_

_Might be all I write for the day… I might not get as much done tomorrow… Dentist -_- Nothin' much to say… Other than… Just keep reading. I probably won't answer many questions, but maybe I will! Please review!_

_-Shayafeathers_


	6. Chapter 5

_If you're reading this author note, I'd just like to let you know that I did indeed edit the last chapter… Hope people will still read this even for that huge mistake xD. Also… I'm sorry if my writing has gotten a little lazy… I am being lazy, and I'm also trying to write like a teenage boy… So yea, it's sorta intentional but at the same time… it's not xD _

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Morning came quickly after my little interaction with Grandpa. I had taken a shower as quickly as I could. I attempted to miss breakfast, but, of course, Grandma kept me inside since I had missed having dinner with her.

So, while she and Grandpa talked about other people (gossiping, I guess), I sat in silence while eating my scrambled eggs. I hated scrambled eggs. Fried eggs on a buttered English muffin (1), oh that's to die for. But, obviously Grandma had known how messy it was, so she had the chef prepare me scrambled eggs instead.

As soon as I finished, I looked up toward Grandma. "May I be excused?" I asked.

Grandma's expression hardened slightly, but she put on a fake smile as she turned to face me. "Yes, yes, of course." I smiled and quickly rushed to the front door. I hurried back to the alley where I had seen Juniper the day before. There were still a few minutes before she would arrive, which left me enough time to investigate the alley.

As far as I could tell, there was no sign of the skeleton. Maybe I had imagined it. I had a knack for that. I remember one time, when I had been in the bathroom at the house that Mom, Dad, and I had all lived in, before she disappeared and before Dad and I had started to move around, I saw something in the mirror. Okay, well, obviously I did… but it was my reflection, and it was… scary. I had nightmares about it for a good two months. My face, let me remind you I was only six at the time, maybe even seven, had been sunken in, almost skeletal. There was no color on my skin. It was older looking, almost around seventeen or something. But my eyes- in my reflection of course- were almost _dead_ looking. My facial expression was stony, no life or humor… Oh god, I had cried for a good two hours after seeing that.

Of course I had told Mom about it, but she just passed it off as my imagination.

"Hey, RD! Whatcha doin' in there?" I quickly turned back toward the entrance of the alley to see Juniper. I walked up to her, giving the alley one last glance.

"I-I was just seeing if, you know, the skeleton was back," I answered.

"What, was he and you karate chopped him or something?" She chuckled slightly. "Hey, so I actually told Mom about you coming over and stuff and she said she would love to meet you, but she has a friend from way back coming over, and she kinda kicked me out of the house. So… what do you want to do then? We could go see a movie, go say hi to my grandpa… Um… sneak into my house and spy on my mom and her friend?" She asked.

I glanced upwards in deep thought. As much as I wanted to see a movie, spying on someone sounded much more fun. Okay, okay, I know spying isn't good, but if Juniper was offering, why not?

"Let's go back to your house," I offered. Juniper grinned.

"I like you. Most kids I know are too afraid of my mom." I raised an eyebrow at that. "She's not that bad! Just 'cause she's a psychologist doesn't mean she's like any of those other shrinks," She said.

"Alright, alright, we can go. I just never imagined you to be a kid of a psychologist," I muttered. She laughed and punched me on the arm, causing me to yelp and nurse my abused arm.

"Let's go, then!" She turned on her heals and dashed up the street. I grinned, running after her. It didn't take me long to catch up to her _and_ pass her.

"RD!" Juniper shouted after me. I slowed, glancing back, to see her standing in front of the house. I stopped running and jogged back to her. She slowly opened the door and snuck in, while I trailed behind her.

I guess I could say her house was nice. It seemed like any other average house would look like.

She suddenly stopped and pushed me behind a door, giggling, "Stay here for a second," She said, walking out of my line of sight.

"Juniper? What're you doing home?" A woman, most likely Juniper's mom, asked.

"Oh, no reason. Is your friend here yet?" Juniper asked. I heard a cup clink against stone.

"Yes, she is. She's in the living room. What happened to your friend?" Her mom asked.

"Oh, he's here. We didn't have anything to do, so I decided to bring him back here," Juniper answered.

There was a soft sigh. "Alright, let's meet his mysterious friend of yours."

Juniper appeared out of nowhere, and led me into her kitchen. Okay, her mom and Juniper looking like twins that were ages apart. Juniper's mom's hair was waist long, but just a little darker shade of orange. She was tall, and very slender.

At first, she smiled; then her expression turned into pure horror. "Oh… god… You're… I'm sorry, but you have to go." She muttered, walking up to me and pushing me toward the front door.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am… but did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no, no, no. You didn't do anything wrong… you just can't be here-"

"_Reaper_?" The voice was so familiar; I couldn't help but turn to face the voice.

I gasped, my heart skipping a good five beats. "_Mom_?"

_0000000000000000000000000000 00000_

_Oh I'm a monster with this horrible cliffhanger…_

_(1): Fried eggs are amazing. Its like a sunny-side up egg but its baked on both sides. You put it on some English muffins, salt and pepper 'em up a little, and YUMMY!_

_Hey, so before I post another chapter… I want at least two reviews (hopefully a few more) of this chapter before I do post the next chapter… Just two! And also… I have to get my wisdom teeth removed soon! :'( I don't know when, but I know I have to :(_

_-Shayafeathers_


	7. Chapter 6

_I don't know what's more evil. The fact that I might have a stalker outside my window watching me or that only literally 15 minutes after I posted that chapter I got two reviews… Well, I said I would post another chapter, so here I go, attempted to write another chapter before I go to bed… Has everyone read the prologue? If not, I suggest doing that before reading this chapter…_

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

I was frozen in my spot as Mom rushed up to me, pulling me into a hug. "Oh, god… Reaper…" I stood there as a solid wall. How… when did she… I pulled myself away from her.

"Where were you?" That was all I could come up with. Where had she been? I thought she was _dead_ for the past seven years… and she had the nerve to just appear?

"I'm so sorry… I wish I could've taken you with me-"

"Stop. Just stop. You didn't even answer my question. You _left_ me with Dad. You had been alive all this time, and you didn't even do _anything_?!"

"Reaper… I tried to find you… but when I came back, you guys had sold the house. As far as I knew, you guys might've left the country." She tried to pull me into another hug, but I just stepped away from her.

"Why _did_ you leave?" Mom remained silent, glancing back at Juniper's mom. I shook my head slowly, watching her.

"It's too hard to explain… you're just too young to understand," She murmured. I glared at her.

"No, I get it. You didn't want anything to do with me." And without another word, I turned and ran out of the house.

"Reaper!" Mom cried after me. I knew she was chasing me, but I just kept running as fast as I could.

I felt the tears building up, and slowly leaking out. I glanced over my shoulder. I was a long ways away from the Manson Mansion and Juniper's house. Mom was nowhere to be in sight. It looked as if I was in the trashy part of Amity. I slowed to a stop to look around.

There was a slight scuffle to my left. I whipped toward it quickly. "Hello?" I called out.

"_Reaper_," A voice hissed. I gasped, quickly backing away from where I had heard the sound. Not just one, but _ten_ skeletons appeared from the shadows. Two of them lunged at me.

"No!" I shouted. I tried to run, but one of them pushed me to the ground. "Let me go!" I yelled. I kicked, wriggled, even spat, just to get away from them.

I glanced upwards. My eyes bulged out of their sockets. A girl, maybe around my age, stood before me. Her hair was golden brown, and her eyes were an unnatural shade of… red… her skin was ghostly pale. Her face was round, giving her an almost babyish look. She wore a beautiful red dress that matched her eyes. It brushed the ground. There were designs… but they were too complicated to explain.

"Watch your back, Reaper. There is a... being who is coming for you. They will try to be your friend, but you mustn't listen to them, no matter what they say to convince you. They will teach you great things, but don't be persuaded. I will come for you when the time is right."

"Wait… Who are you? Why?" There were too many questions on my mind. I was just barely able to say that at all.

"You will know who I am soon enough. The being is evil. They want to use you, and your… gifts. You are nothing but a weapon to them, but they will want to prove to you that I am your enemy. They're your enemy; I am not your enemy." Before I could even blink, she disappeared.

The forgotten skeleton bit down on my shoulder. I cried out in pain, quickly kicking at it. The rest surrounded me. They were all causing me some sort of pain. I felt one of my arms being twisted in a painful way… it was broken. Just as I was about to close my eyes, I noticed a black figure floating above me and the skeletons. I tried to focus in on it, but the harder I tried, the fuzzier my vision became, until everything went black.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000

_Obviously Reaper didn't die... I just didn't see anything else fitting unless I wanted to make this a super long chapter, and I at least owe it to you guys for reviewing so quickly… I'll be posting more tomorrow most likely… Sorry if this was a shorty… I'm just tired… I'll try and aim for a longer chapter tomorrow :) Oh... and sorry if this was an awkward chapter... It was planned out! I just... had a little debate with myself... original version is definitely different than this one... so yea, I'm feeling a little weird about how its set up... Oh well! Sorry if there was any mistakes... I was too lazy to fully check it..._

_-Shayafeathers_


	8. Not a Chapter

Alriiiiight... I knoooow it's been a long time and I am SOOOO sorry... I don't think anything I say will make it any better... I have been SO busy with home school its insane, and on top of that, I started taking dressage lessons, so I spend at least three days a week on that, and I've been riding my own horse, too... Okay, I still love this show, and I still love this story... but for now, I'm going to put this on hold... I had this tutor who criticized my writing, saying that my style of writing is 'immature'. Personally I love the way I write, even if I have many flaws, but it has been getting better! I literally lost my motivation to write, which I am REALLY sorry about... I am going to try and get my motivation back, but until then, I won't be updating... Oh! And one more thing, I have REALLY gotten into the show Doctor Who, so if I do get back into fanfictions (which I am working on, by the way!), then I might do a crossover (won't say what show it'll be crossed over with) with that show! I am really truly sorry to those few that do read my fic, but I really have lost my motivation to write... Let me know if I should continue this story, because I really truly love it, but after what happened with that tutor... I just lost all motivation to keep writing... Thanks for understanding!

Shayafeathers


End file.
